A Cry For Help
by Cdk1
Summary: Be cunning and full of tricks why dont we add a little magic to the mix!


( This is a FanFiction, so assume I don't own any of Richard Adams char's

Story Update: Uh, I Edited- Sorry to anyone who had to read it as it was before, it was awful!)

Five miles away from any human inhabitants lay a large forest giving full cover and safety from humans. Near the center of the woods lay a small clearing of trees. The sun lights rays hit the ground and some of the few decaying trees laying around on the ground. A stream of water made its way past near the warren. This would be an ideal place to live.

In the middle of the clearing was a big oak tree. There were wholes in the ground all around the oaks roots. Rabbit pellets lay in little piles in someplace more than others. Not far away was a small lake and a huge mountain that water spilled off into the small lake. You look back towards the warren, five rabbits are racing towards you.

A doe is the lead, there is fear in her eyes. She was running as fast as her body would let her.

She ran until she hit the stream where she didn't dare cross. She darted right and followed the stream towards human territory. Four angry bucks followed, some foaming from the mouth, others running in deformity. Their eyes blood shot, the veins in there ears visible. Lower back and ears twitching as they ran. They were after her and ready to kill her at any cost.

The female rabbit started to slow down and the bucks started to run faster. They looked as if their life depended on killing her. She looked back seeing them closing in on her. Not being able to see what was in front of her, she tripped and rolled a bit. She got back up into her feet and saw the rabbits coming for her. She gulped and turned away to start running once more. A sudden thump hit the ground behind her. She leapt forward scared and looked back. "I know that smell" Her mouth dropped and tears came from her eyes. " Lord Frith be with you." she whispered racing off into the distance.

A big gray rabbit jumped in the bucks path. " We'll rip you into shreds!" One of the rabbits said, the four bucks all jumped onto the gray rabbit. One ripping and biting at the rabbits ears. Another scratching at its back with its sharp nails. The other ones scratched and bit from the side. There was no struggle from the gray rabbit. Its limp body lay there giving the doe just enough time to escape. The four bucks covered in their preys blood, looked to where the doe ran. " She got away!" one growled.

_~ : The Honeycomb : ~_

The sun was out it warmed the ground around the honeycomb. Here, many of the rabbits were out to Silf or to Silflay. A familiar brown rabbit a large heavy built rabbit, with heavy grown fur on the crown of his head sped up the hill and stopped. May of the rabbits heads lifted and their ears went up. He came to a stop and quickly sat and hit his hind foot on the ground a couple of times, Panting.

The rabbits of the warren started to retreat into the honeycomb. Soon Hazel came out from the main hole, Blackberry followed. They hopped quickly over to their friend, " Bigwig, what is it ?" asked the chef rabbit. He was full sized now and his light brown colored fur shined in the sun. He stood not in fear but in buoyant as he asked. The rabbit behind him, known as Blackberry was a bit darker than the chief and he was black tipped.

" A doe, " Bigwig started, he turned his head and looked down the hill. " I saw her, she ran after me like I was there to save her life. I took off running towards the warren. I didn't know what she wanted. On my way here I saw a Humba, I was going to go back to worn her. But Humba followed me, I told her to run. Then the Humba followed her instead. It was a female Humba, She was in her milking stage. I decided to come here, but if he follows my sent-"

"Hazel," Blackberry said interrupting Bigwig. " I wish to go see. Go see what happened to the doe." He said taking a few hops forward. " I'm, aware Bigwig. That the Humba if nursing, I won't let her catch me. Hazel, I have a strange feeling though- about the doe." He took a few hops down the hill. " I'll come back Hazel." He promised.

"All right Blackberry. Try not to lead the Homba here." He replayed Blackberry took off down the hill and towards the forest. Mean while Bigwig continued telling his story.

Blackberry was just about to enter the forest when a rabbit jumped out at him, Blackberry ducked. As the doe flew clear over him and landed a few feet behind him. " Humba!" She shouted. Blackberry nodded and jumped next to her. The bushes behind them started to rustle. She looked startled and about to run again when Blackberry remembered something from a long time ago.

" Follow me, Marli." Blackberry said running off. The doe shot off after him. They ran until they could see a farm. Blackberry looked back the female fox still following them. "Run behind the doghouse. I'll wake up the dog." he told her. The doe put her ears back as the word 'dog' entered them. Then they approached the side yard they could see the doghouse. The doe did as told and ran behind it. The dog was tied and sleeping quietly inside. " You haven't failed on us before, don't fail on us now." Blackberry said softly to himself.

The dogs ears raised and his eyes shot open to see a rabbit panting in front of him. " My Chief, sent me here with a gift." Blackberry said quickly, as the dog jumped up. Teeth showing he slowly came from the doghouse. "A Homba," Blackberry said, not sure if the dog understood. The dogs ears perked up again. He sniffed the air. Just then the female fox jumped threw the bushes to attack the rabbit. What she got was snarling dog in her face.

Blackberry shot behind the doghouse. The doe was panting hard. They hard loud strong viscous barks, soon the fox backed off and tried to go around the yard. Trying to sneak around the doghouse and the dog. The dog acted like it lost interest and when the fox got close to the doghouse the rabbits prepared to run again. The dog jumped on the fox growling and biting it.

Blackberry ordered the female to follow him back to his warren to recuperate. He took off past the dog as it was busy with the fox. The female doe followed until she new it was safe. She glanced back to see the fox was going to escape and obviously gave up on trying to find a meal.

The dog barked angry that he let it fox get away. The doe stood there with a look of interest. The dogs head shot towards her. She tilted her head down to him. " Thank you," She said. The dog winded knowing he couldn't reach her if he wanted to. He gave one last loud bark. She jumped and ran after Blackberry. She followed him until he stopped half way up the hill. There was a huge tree at the top.

" By the way doe, what's your name ?" Blackberry asked. She female looked at him strangely like she couldn't understand what he was saying, " I'm Blackberry. Your ?" he asked again. She gave a slight smile of approval. She sat calmly her heart rate going back to normal. She scratched the back of her ear rapidly. Then standing on her hind legs. Hearing more rabbits about.

She had blue green eyes. She was a lovely shade of light brown burnt Sienna to be exact. She had white form her lower neck down her stomach to her tail. He was very long looking more like a hare " Blue, Blueberry. Sir." she finally answered. It tickled her that both there names where of berries. " Is this a big warren?" she asked, Blackberry nodded slightly. " Blackberry. I ran into a buck before I ran into you. He warned me about the Humba, is he with you ? " she asked and Blackberry nodded again. It was obviously she wanted to speak to this rabbit.

"Hazel-Rah will wish to speak with you. So please Blue follow me." She gulped, no having a very good past experiences with Chief rabbits. She followed Blackberry to a hole. She saw no rabbits anywhere but she could hear them. "Stay here." Blackberry told her, She nodded and he ran down the run. He popped his head back on a few moments latter. "This way." he said, Blue followed him into the hole. Into the honeycomb, something about this place gave her a worm feeling and another feeling of fear.

Hazel and Bigwig waited in a the main den of the honeycomb. Blackberry and Blue entered. Blue sat in front of the three bucks staring at Bigwig. Blue knew she was going to be questioned. Blackberry sat next to her, but facing her at the same time. Hazel was the first to speak "So you are Blue?" He asked, Blue nodded as he introduced himself. " I'm Hazel, This here's Bigwig, so I head you know him of sorts." Her ears shot up with the name of Bigwig.

"Thlayli ? Sir ?" She asked. Bigwig's ears and eyes were open.

"What do you know of this Thlayli ?" Bigwig asked, He stood tall and strong. To show he had no fear. But of course she knew this already.

" I have come here looking for Thlayli, I herd he fought against many great and strong Efrafa, and won. I've come in search of Thlayli to ask him for his help." Her ears went down slightly and her voice starting to crack " My warren… its.. Its in grate danger." she started to shiver thinking about it. Bigwig looked at Hazel whom nodded. " I, need help. We need help."

" Thlayli's at your serves." Bigwig said, knowing Hazel wouldn't turn down a cry for help. " but, perhaps you can tell me what you need help with, why. Where is your warren, all that good stuff a rabbit would need to know. To help out a lovely doe such as your self." Blackberry slightly rolled his eyes. Hazel was indeed ready for all this information as well. Blue closed her eyes and looked back to her warren she started to explain.

" My warren isn't the greatest or warrens, we live by a grate pond. Witch is wonderful, we don't have to fight off many animals. But lately, We've been finding Humba, Lendri Yona that are all Zorn. (_Dead animals)_ So a few of us decided to find out what the cause was. We noticed the water changing colors it look like black with purple and Green when its hit by the sun it turns into a bluish green color. About nine of us decided not to drink the water. So we went around to where are water comes from up by the mountain. A few days latter the others were starting to foam the mouths and there eyes blood shot. "

She stopped, " The nine of us figured it out and were the only ones not infected. At first we thought it was rabies, But then the others went mad they wouldn't let us out of the warren to go drink near the mountain. They held us inside, only letting us come out one at a time to drink out of the water from the pond. When we refused, they wouldn't let us out at all. One of my close friends caved in and agreed to drink the water. In the next few days she was just as bad as the others." she posed for a moment.

"I escaped to find you here. We had asked if we could leave, the 8 of us. To start are own warren, but then they watched us even closer. A Buck who was like a father to me…" tears came form her eyes. "He saved me, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive right now. Frith let me escape to come here to find you. So you could help us, help us be set free." She finished. "The water. Its no mistake, down at the other end of the pond there's man made thing that's spilling junk into the water."

" A man thing?" Blackberry asked, looking at blue in confusion. _what kind of man thing can make such a poison ? _"Hazel. I offer to go. If you'll let me." he said suddenly. Hazel had a look of grate concern for Blue but wasn't quite sure what action should be taken. Bigwig took a hop forward.

"What is it you plan to do, if we got your friends free?" Bigwig asked, Blue was about to speak. "Oh, This new warren of yours." She nodded. "Where do you know where you want it to be at?" Blue nodded again. "Hazel, I request that I take Blackberry, Silver and a couple of the does, Clover and Hyzenthlay." Bigwig said and Hazel didn't seem to like this idea.

" I don't think-" Hazel started.

"Look, I know we went threw a lot to get here." Bigwig irrupted. "I protected the warren and everyone with my life. I promise you Hazel I wont let death come to the does." Hazel looked at him saying he still disagreed, after a few moments he sighed in agreement. Blackberry hopped off to get the others. Hazel look a bit betrayed. "Its alright Sir, I have an idea already."

Hazel looked to Bigwig. "Don't stop running on me Bigwig. Not yet. 'This' warren still needs you." Hazel said.

"Thank you so much, Hazel-rah." Blue said bowing her head. "You don't know how much this means to me." Hazel lightened up and smiled a bit. "We are for ever in your debt Sir," Blue said. A moment latter 5 rabbits come hopping into the main den where Blue was waiting. She looked and saw Blackberry who hopped over to her to introduce the others.

"This here's Silver." A bit grey rabbit Next was a white doe who looked more of a farm rabbit then anything. "This is Clover." he looked over to a doe with gorgeous blue eyes and deep, dark coloration. "This is Hyzenthlay." Blue nodded remember each and everyone of there names.

" This place has really nice doe's" Blue said looking to Hyzenthlay.

"Thanks," Hyzenthlay said simply and Clover didn't seem use to a rabbit that looked so differently then themselves. Bigwig hopped into the room. "We're ready when you are Sir," she said. Hopping over to him. Clover following close behind. "I'm kind of excited," she sniffed the air. Bigwig nodded and ran up the run that led outside and the rabbits followed.

"Alright then Blue, why don't you lead the way and I'll follow suite. Then Blackberry, Hyzenthlay, Clover stay behind Blackberry and Sliver you stay behind them, there." He pointed with his pall to the back of the line. "Now," Bigwig said standing up on his hind legs. "If you see Elil well brake into two groups of three. Down the middle. Understand." the rabbits nodded.

They ran most of the day almost never stopping witch was only a bit hard on clover and Silver who weren't as use to running this much. It seemed harder on Blue then anyone since her last 2 days had been spent on running for her life and the life of her people. It was Fu Inle when they stopped running at a big pond. "Here." Blue said. "The mountain is over there to our right and a little to the left there on the other side of the pond that's where my warren is." She finished.

"Good." Bigwig said taking deep breaths. "Take us to the mountain where you want your warren. We'll sleep there tonight. It should be safe right?" He asked and she nodded, "We'll have to sleep Hlessi," Bigwig said with a slight sigh. "Alright Blue, Lead the way." Blue nodded slightly. She didn't move and they looked at her, "Well what is it?" he asked.

"Well Sir, I'm not sure, how to get up there." She said.

Bigwig looked around, then seeing a log. He hopped over to it. It had to of been an old tree as it was hallow inside. He hopped back over to Blue, "Alright, who thinks they can handle less sleep?" Blackberry stood on his hinds. "Good, Blackberry you go with Blue to find a way up. The rest of us will sleep here till you think you've found a way. Then come wake us and well all head up there okay." Blue hopped off Blackberry following behind her closely.

"Come on you all, Into this log," He knew Clover and Silver need the most sleep. He looked to the wide eyed Hyzenthlay. "Not tired?" she shuck her head. "I'm going to rest." he followed Clover and Silver into the log. Hyzenthlay followed saying at the opening she set her head down and looked out into the wilderness. Listening, waiting.

_~ : With Blue and Blackberry : ~_

"This isn't going to be easy…" Blackberry said looking at the mountain in front of them. "Are you sure you want your warren 'here'?" he asked. Blue nodded hopping around looking for some why to get up. " I'm not sure you'll be able to have a warren up there." he said.

"Once we get up there you'll think differently." Blue said, He looked at her and tilted his head.

"What do you mean Blue?"

" Novi-belgh has been there, She told the nine of us that it was more then any of us could ever dream of. I know up there somewhere, is the best warren any rabbit could have."

" Novi-Belgh ?" Backberry questioned

" Novi, for short. An yes. She's going to be are new chief rabbit!" Blue said excitably. She sniffed around, _"Lets try this way Blackberry."_ She hopped around the mountain a bit. She ran excitably to a tree trunk and disappeared. Blackberry followed her into the fallen log it want under the mountain. He walked to the back of the log then noticing a big hole to his right. _"Come-on Blackberry this way." _Came Blue's voice form inside the hole.

"Are you sure this is the right way," Blackberry asked. He continued in the long tunnel. It started going up slightly. He could see a light at the end of the hole. Then he saw Blue and started to wonder how she knew where she was going. "Blue?" he asked. She turned to him and smiled and hopped off as he come up out of the hole. He ran after her. It was a bit flat, big rock like boulders where surrounding him every where. He looked for her foot prints in the dry dirt. The boulders made shadows every where. He went forward into them slipping in between them.

Soon he came to a clearing where he once again saw Blue. "Come On Blue wait up." he said and she ran off again. He sighed, " This girls more trouble then she worth. Oh well." He ran after her into a another hole. Just like before the hole went up to a clearing. But this time the hole seemed to be very close to the side of the mountain and Blackberry was surprised how high they had gotten already. When he came up it was a dead end. He turned around and saw another tree trunk. "Clever girl." he muttered jumping over the hole and into the tree.

This was tiring him out quite fast. He hadn't noticed before because he was so hooked on trying to keep up with Blue that he hadn't noticed the strain he was putting on his body. His heart started to pound faster and he was breathing more heavily. He hopped slowly to the end of the trunk and another a very tight squeeze of a hole. He slipped in he could hardly make it threw he felt claustrophobic even for a rabbit. It felt like there air was dry and dead. Not only that he was climbing up the tight hole. He climbed till he slipped and slid down into slight hole witch he landed in face first.

He looked up and saw another spot of light, He slowly headed towards it looking for anymore holes like that one form before. When he come out the opening he saw Blue, he looked at her surprised she didn't seem tired at all. Then he looked at her eyes. Blackberry jumped back as they were now black in color instead of her blue-green. _"Come on" _she said and hopped off. He ran after her they were on the side of the cliff again they ran around it a few times before coming to the top.

When he got to the top the first thing he noticed was Blue laying not moving on the ground. "Blue?" He ran towards her. As he did a black rabbit with red eyes lifted from Blues body running threw Blackberry's. A Shock went threw his body as he turned to look. The black rabbit was off down the hill the way they came. He looked back to Blue who seemed to be coming to. "Blue!" He hopped in font of her she shuck her head for a moment and opened her eyes and they were Blue-Green again. "Blue…"

"We made it to the top." She said pushing herself up form the ground.

"Blue?" She nodded, "Did you just see the back rabbit ?" Blackberry asked the tingling feeling leaving him as Blue shuck her head, _Maybe I'm seeing things._

"Look." Blue said hopping out of his view.

Blackberry's mouth dropped. There was a big tree in the middle of where they were at the side of the mountain. There a big pool of clean crystal clear water was rushing down the hill cussing a slight waterfall. Berry bushes of all kinds scattered around everywhere. Small trees around the place causing shade. Another fallen tree trunk lay to the right. There was a bunch of followers. The dirt was dry and when blue stretched at it for a while it was easy to dig in. " It is a gift from Frith." Blackberry said. The full moons reflection in the water. It was so bright.

"Blackberry, I'll go get the others okay," She ran off. Blackberry did some sniffing around about the ground. He went over to the big tree in the middle. Though normally Bucks let the doe's do the digging. He started to dig a hole. He made it big enough to curl up and he laid in it and listened. He could hear lots of things. He could hear the owls down in the woods below he could hear the breeze the sound of the water going down the mountain into the pond. He set his head down and listened to the peaceful sounds.

_~ : About ½ an hour latter : ~_

Everyone made it to the top Bigwig was amazed how Silver and he had managed to slip threw that small spaces on the way up. It took a litter longer then it should have but Blue had to dig some of the dirt out of the way so they could fit. Everyone was amazed at how perfect this place way. To perfect in fact that Clover thought it might be a bad idea to make it a warren for Blue's people might take up all the recourses. Blue disagreed and looked at the long grass everywhere "If we must we'll go down the mountain to eat if that's the way its got to be."

"Bigwig, do you have a plain ?" Blackberry asked and Bigwig sort of nodded "What shall We do Bigwig?" Everyone looked to him.

"I need Clover and Hyzenthlay to help Blue start digging." The 3 does nodded.

"And us?" Silver asked as the does hopped off to the tree and started digging. It was quite and no one spoke.

"I don't know yet." Said Bigwig, "but I'm sure we can think of something before sunrise." Silver gulped and Blackberry started to ponder what they could do. "It could be to dangerous to send Blue back, and I seem to be well known at this warren. Silver isn't that best runner, and I promised it wouldn't let the Does get hurt so I cant send them." He looked at Bigwig. "What do you think ?"

"… I'll go.. Bigwig, I'm not sure my strength is as brilliant as yours. If I stop running tomorrow. I wont be able to stop those rabbits from ripping her friends to death if we try to run." Blackberry tilted its ears. "Wait I hear something." Blackberry ran over to the waterfall. The looked down careful not to fell. "Do you guys see that." Bigwig and Silver looked over the ledge "It's that Humba from before." Blackberry looked to Bigwig, "She may become use full." he said and Bigwig agreed.

"Lets make her an offering shall we?" Bigwig asked and Blackberry grinned. "Silver. Come with us stay at the bottom in the trunk and wait for us." The tree sped down the hill threw all the little tricks and obstacle's. They stopped in the tree trunk and the base of the mountain. "Wait for us, if we don't return, go back up the mountain and don't come down till tomorrow all four of you are to return to the old warren." Sliver nodded and sat watching his to comrades run out of the tree trunk.

( *Burnt Sienna: is a warm mid brown color.

I used a few wrong words but I couldn't find them, this should be way easier to read then before though so I hoped you like it!)


End file.
